A New Land to call 'Home'
by JJ1083
Summary: Nika was curious and wanted to see for herself if Alchemy existed. So being the 10 year old she was, an inteligent Otaku, she decided to use her own parents for the transmutation. She lost both her parents and her ome and her sense of taste, to Truth. She was sent to Amestris and back to Ed and Al, at the time of when they were 10.


**I have decided to lay off Bleach for a little while and go over to FullMetal.

I have OC and Ed, Al and most of the others!  
>I don't own FMA or any of te characters except my OC! It will flick between 3rd and 1st person**<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nika at home, getting ready. 3rd person.<span>**

Nika sits her computer and finishes hacking into the neighbours internet.

"Now I can watch as many episodes of FMA as I want! haha!" Nika ties her purple hair up in a pony tail and starts to watch episodes 30 through to 60.  
>"I'm binge watching FMA... I should really get a life." Nika says sighing as she watches episode 57.<p>

_It's 3 am October 12 in 2005._

Lightning crashes outside and scares the hell out of Nika.

"Ah! Lightning!" Mika pulls up her legs onto the chair and continues to watch FMA. She puts her headphones into the laptop so she can't hear the lightning and thunder. Suddenly the lightning flashes outside of Nika's house. The lights burst and cut and the computer crashes.

Nika's black ominous eyes widen, "No! My web show!" Nika calls out as another strike of lightning hits close by. Nika's parents rush to her room, they had heard her shout out.

"What is it Nika?!" Nika's Mother says holding up a flash light.  
>"Oh it's nothing, I was just watching a show on YouTube and the power cut out so now I can't do anything!" Nika says walking to her bed and falling backwards on it, "It's just not fair!"<br>"Oh, Nika! If I have told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Stop it with the binge watching of anime shows..." Nika's Mother says, walking back out of the room. Nika's Father tosses Mika a flash light and walks out of the room too.

"Great... Now all I have is the manga. I was going to save it until I had finished watching episode 59. But it can't be helped considering the power's out..." Nika grabs the flash light turns it on and crawls under her bed. She finds the stack of neatly hidden FMA Manga and grabs the last one, the volume containing the chapters of 56, 57, 58, 59 and 60. She flicks through the manga until she reaches 59 and reads it carefully shining the flash light on the pages as she reads.

"Hm... I wonder if Alchemy is real, well the Alchemy in FullMetal's world anyway..." Nika says sighing over the fact Ed and Al didn't **_really_** exist.

_It all happened that night..._

Mika stands up and grabs her phone, "Even though the power's out, doesn't mean I can't leech off my data..." Mika turns clicks on the google app and searches 'FMA Transmutation Circles'. There were loads of results but the most common one was the circle for Human Transmutation. Nika sighs and goes through her drawing kit, she finds what she was looking for. White chalk.

"Well I won't copy it right but I can try... I need a sacrifice though." Nika grins, "I know who... My Mother and Father... If it's not real then they will live, if it is, then I guess they will die! Well I will obviously pay the toll too. But It won't be as great as what my parents will pay." Nika smiles as she starts drawing the circle onto the wooden flooring in her room.

_The thing that changes Fate._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>30 mins later<strong>_** Nika's POV**

I finish drawing the circle to the exact detail and smile, "This is it. Time to see if I can visit Truth..."  
>"Ah! No! Get away!" I run about on my bed and fling open the window. My mother and Father come rushing in and they stop at the edge of my transmutation circle. They both take a step closer and I press my hand to the edge of the chalk. The room glows a bright blue and it seems to be going well. Then the light changes to a dark purple and my blue hair whips my face, the floor seems to open and black thin arms come out and wrap them self around my mother and father. They both scream in pain as their bodies are deconstructed and sucked through the portal.<p>

The arms wrap them self around me and I'm deconstructed too I scream and get pulled out of my world. Tears stream down my face as I get pulled along. I fall in a heap in a large, (Or small? (I can't tell)) room I look around and see a large grind appear in front of me. I scuttle backwards a few paces but the smile stays in one place. Then I look behind me, a large door with carvings and drawings of something. I can't distinguish any of the pictures. I look back toward the smiling figure.

"I guess you are Truth? God? The Almighty Ruler of all things? You are One, and One is You? Me?" I say sitting cross-legged on the 'floor', if you could call it that.  
>"Well then, you seem to have a lot of knowledge for someone so young at the age of 10. Well then aren't we a fan!" The smiling Truth says grinning with his ever present smile.<br>"Yeah,. There's this thing back in my world called Anime, it's got a lot about you and Amestris... Or Shambala as some might call it..." I say rocking from side to side, my hair lightly brushing my back.  
>"Well I guess you want to see behind tat door?" Truth asks.<br>"Since I'm here, I might aswell." I say standing up, "What are you going to take?"  
>"What? Oh, yes the sacrifice! Well since you've already sacrificed your Parents I might let you off with just the transfer of worlds... But that would be quite cruel really, everyone else who knocked got something taken away... I will have, your ability to taste... Yes that seems good enough. Your ability to taste is what I shall take, since you did not taste the sour air that was caused by your 'mistake'." Truth laughs as I smile.<br>"Good choice Truth. Well I bid thee adieu!" I say as black hands curl around me and I go through the gate behind me, I see pictures and my parents reaching out to me. I turn away and look at other things.

Around 10 seconds later after I had seen a lot and was pushed out the other side and fell to the ground that was covered in some liquid.  
>"Gah! Where the hell am I?" I look around and the ground felt wet, "What is this?" I dipped my fingers in it and lifted the liquid to my face, "Ew! It's blood!"<br>I stand up and slip slightly, I look around, it was black and all I had to go on was someone crying.  
>"No! Take my arms, my other leg, my head or my heart! I don't care! Just give my back my brother!" I heard someone shout and the blue lightning of Alchemy illuminated the room. I shied away from it the looked back, the light had faded and was replaced by a dull red light and then I heard a thunk.<br>"Brother!" I heard a young voice wail, "Brother... Your leg!" I heard another clank and a thunk and the clanks and thunks were moving somewhere. I followed until the door was opened. Light filtered in and I saw a suit of armor holding a limp body that was bleeding. I turned back to the blood on the floor, I saw a lump on the floor it looked human enough, but I knew different. Now I knew, it was that night. The night Ed and Al transmuted a Homunculus.


End file.
